Customary technology for a frame construction of a door leaf for the rail vehicle sector is based in particular on an aluminum or steel frame which is covered on the outer side and inner side with a metal sheet. For example, the door leaf consists of two transverse profiles, which are arranged at the top and bottom, and two longitudinal profiles which form the rear edge and the front edge. In conventional door leaf structures without thermal decoupling, sagging or deformation of the door leaf due to thermal stresses because of a difference in temperature between the inner side and outer side of, for example, up to +/−60° C. is negligible since such door leaves are thermally coupled, for example, directly via continuous profiles, for example aluminum profiles, or profiles which are not thermally decoupled, and therefore there is a very small difference in temperature between the individual shells. However, because of the increasing market requirements from the thermal insulation and/or sound insulation sector, it is increasingly more important to thermally decouple the supporting frame structure. Due to the poor thermal insulation of existing systems, condensation water may form in the inner region of the door leaf, in particular on entry doors during winter operation, thus permitting mold to form in the passenger region.
Disclosed embodiments provide an improved door leaf for a vehicle, in particular for a rail vehicle.